DanAndPhilGAMES
DanAndPhilGAMES Created by internationally popular YouTubers Daniel Howell '''and '''AmazingPhil, also known as Dan and Phil, DanAndPhilGAMES is a YouTube gaming channel in which the two play a wide variety of games, from horror games during Spooky Week (see below), to adventure games such as Crash Bandicoot. Videos #Monkeying Around - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze #Button Bashing Pros - Dan vs. Phil: Mortal Kombat Trilogy #Portal 2 Co-op Blindfolded #Crazy Japanese Game - Dan and Phil Play: Bishi Bashi Special #Meet 'Dil Howlter' - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #1 #Minecart Mania - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze #2 #Hungry Anime Girl and Phil Play: Bishi Bashi Special #2 #Dil's Dream House - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #2 #Hammers at Dawn - Dan vs. Phil: Halo 3 #Uncle Bean - Dan and Phil Play: Bishi Bashi Special #3 #Dil's First Day - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #3 #Playing Tekken With Our Feet Challenge #Dil's Worst Enemy - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #4 #Dan and Phil Play Five Nights at Freddy's #I Am God - Sonic.exe #Dan Plays Outlast (alone in the dark) #Dan and Phil Play Slender #Dil Nearly Dies - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #5 #Badger Simulator?? - Phil Plays: Shelter #Yay Jumpscares! - Dan and Phil Play: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 #Flappy Bird in Donkey Kong?? - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze #3 #Dil Gets Steamy - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #6 #Dan Plays: Pokémon Omega Ruby - first 20 minutes! #Slender Badger - Phil Plays: Shelter #2 #Morphing Our Faces (disturbing content) #Dil Gets Physical - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #7 #The River of Death - Phil Plays: Shelter #3 #Morphing Youtubers #Dil Gets Festive - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #8 #Dil Gets a Llama - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #9 #Dil the Homewrecker - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #10 #Fight at the Museum - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #11 #Merry Dilmas! - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #12 #Dan and Phil Play Minecraft #Dan vs. Phil: Buzz! #Extreme Makeover Dil's Home Edition - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #13 #Forest Fire!!! - Phil Plays: Shelter Final Episode #Boss Battle Showdown - Dan and Phil Play: Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze #4 #Dil Gets a Pet - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #14 #Dan and Phil Play Five Nights at Freddy's 3 #Dan and Phil Play Just Dance #Dil Has a Stalker - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #15 #Dan vs. Phil: Mario Kart 8 #How Not to Train Your Dragon - Dan and Phil Play: Dragon City #Where Are My Dragons?! - Dan and Phil Play: Dragon City #2 #Making (Dragon) Babies - Dan and Phil Play: Dragon City #3 #Dil's First Kiss - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #16 #Three-Legged DDR Challenge #Dil Gets a Girlfriend! - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #17 #Dan and Phil Play Akinator #Dil Goes Camping! - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #18 #Dil Meets a Ghost - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #19 #Youtubers Play the 7 Second Challenge App! #Who's Your Youtuber BFF? - Dan and Phil Play: PopJam #Dan and Phil Play Five Nights at Freddy's 4 #Dan Phil Felix and Marzia Play Realistic Summer Sports Simulator! #Dan and Phil Funny Gaming Montage #Dil's First Birthday - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #20 #Draw My Life - Dil Howlter #Dan and Phil Play Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Again #Scary Sexual Hedgehogs - Sally.exe #Dan and Phil Play Can Your Pet? #Dan and Phil Play P.T. (Silent Hills) #Dil Gets Spooky - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #21 #7 Second Challenge Community Montage! (now on Android!) #Dan and Phil Play Christmas Shopper Simulator 2 #Netflix and Dil - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #22 #Dan vs. Phil: Festive Flash Fight! #Dan and Phil Play Undertale! #We Get a New Sim! - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #23 #Ad - Welcome to Phildonald's! - Dan and Phil Play: World Chef #Comic Sans and Papyrus - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #2 #Ad - We're In This Game! - Dan and Phil Play: World Chef #2 #Dil's New Job! - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #24 #Dating a Skeleton - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #3 #Dan and Phil Play Chimbot! #A Day in the Life of Tabitha! - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #25 #Ad - Dan vs. Phil Dragon Land! #The Annoying Dog - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #4 #Dan and Phil Play The Impossible Quiz! #Tabitha Gets Abducted - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #26 #Dil Has a Spa Day - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #27 #Dan and Phil Play Agar.io! #Temmie Village! - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #5 #Dan vs. Phil - Agar.io #Dil Proposes - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #28 #Dan and Phil Play Pokemon Go! #Cooking with Undyne! - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #6 #What Team? - Dan and Phil Play: Pokemon Go! #2 #Dan and Phil Play The Impossible Quiz! #2 #Dan's Farfetch'd Quest in Hong Kong - Pokemon Go! #3 #Dan and Phil Play Monster Legends! #Dil's Wedding - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #29 #Dan and Phil are terrible at Slither.io! #Dan vs. Phil: Slither.io #Dil's Honeymoon - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #30 #Dan and Phil Play Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location #Trilogy of Terror - Dan and Phil Play: Sonic 2.exe #Dan and Phil Play Outlast 2! (Terrifying) #Creepy Doll Attack - Dan and Phil Play: Timore Inferno #Childhood Ruined - Dan and Phil Play: Spongebob Slenderpants #Dan and Phil Play The Impossible Quiz! #3 #Will Dan and Phil Be Millionaires? #Dan and Phil Play Yandere Simulator #Are We Best Friends or Fiends?! #Making a Baby - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #31 #Scary Spider Attack - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #7 #Giant Sticky Balls - Dan and Phil Play: We Love Katamari! #Bishi Bashi Is Back!!! #Just Dance in Japan!!?! - Dan vs. Phil: Dance Evolution #Dan and Phil Play The Impossible Quiz! #4 #The Slender Christmas Special! #Dan and Phil Beat Akinator! #Phil's Childhood Adventure! - Dan vs. Phil: Bubble Bobble #Will Dan and Phil Press The Button? #Dil Has A Baby - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #32 #We Actually Exercise! - Dan vs. Phil: Kinect Sports #We Are Hard-Core! - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #8 #Beasty Banggang - Dan and Phil Play: Gang Beasts #What Is Wrong With Humanity?! - Dan vs. Phil: Google Feud #Dan and Phil Play The Impossible Quiz! #5 #Best Friend Quiz #2: Dragon City Edition! #Asgore Attacks!!! - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #9 #Dan vs. The Emo Goose - Crossy Road #The True Pacifists - Dan and Phil Play: Undertale #10 (The End) #The Howlter Family Christmas - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #33 #Dan and Phil Play Happy Wheels!! #Dab Becomes A Toddler - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #34 #Save Me Daddy! - Dan and Phil Play: Who's Your Daddy #Dan vs. Phil: Quick Draw! #Is It Painful To Die? - Dan and Phil Play Google Feud #2 #Dil Gets a Freeze Ray - Dan and Phil Play: The Sims 4 #35 #Is This The End? - Dan and Phil Play The Impossible Quiz! #6 #Horse Boyfriend Simulator?! - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince #Battle of the Balls - Dan Vs Phil: Golf With Friends #Dil Burns The Pancakes - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #36 #Fifty Shades of Neigh - Dan and Phil Play: My Horse Prince #2 #Licking Nintendo Switch Cartridges #1-2-Switch - Dan vs Phil #Having A Blast - Dan and Phil play: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes #We Have To Shout to Jump??! - Dan Vs Phil: Yasuhati Don't Stop Eighth Note #Making Eliza Pregnant - Dan and Phil play: Sims 4 #37 #Choke Me Horsey - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince #3 #Dumb Ways to Die - Dan Vs Phil #14 Year Old Phil's Game - Dan and Phil play: The Mark of Oxin #The Best Game Ever - Dan and Phil play: The Mark of Oxin #2 (End) #Dan and Phil play Club Penguin (RIP) #Dil's Mind Control Stripping - Dan and Phil play: Sims 4 #38 #Two Sandy Balls - Dan and Phil Play: Golf With Friends #2 #ARE WE EVIL OR WHAT - Dan and Phil Play: What Would You Do If.. #THE YASUHATI SINGING CHALLENGE #If Dan and Phil were Girls?! - FACEAPP #DAB BECOMES A CHILD - Dan and Phil play: Sims 4 #39 #Mario Kart 8 Deluxe BATTLE MODE SHOWDOWN!!! - Dan vs. Phil #HORSE BOY LOVE STORY - Dan and Phil play: My Horse Prince #4 (GRAND FINALE) #BOMB DISPOSING DISASTER - Dan and Phil play: Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes #2 #THE GAME THAT WILL DESTROY YOUR FRIENDSHIP - Dan and Phil play: Snipperclips #DIL'S BOWLING DESTRUCTION - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #40 #ARE GAMERS NERDS? - Google Autocomplete Game! #MOTION CONTROL VIOLENCE - Dan vs. Phil: ARMS #THE MOST FRUSTRATING GAME EVER MADE - Dan and Phil play: I Am Bread #DIL GETS PREGNANT - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #41 #THIS GAME IS TOO BLOODY HARD - Dan and Phil play: Keep Talking And Nobody Explodes #3 #HELP WE ARE SO LOST ���� - Dan vs. Phil: GeoGuessr #WATCH US WRECK SOME LOSERS ONLINE - Mario Kart 8 Deluxe #DIL GIVES BIRTH! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #42 #STOP SEARCHING FOR THIS! - Dan and Phil Play: HIGHER OR LOWER #'Stormy Ascent' - THE HARDEST CRASH BANDICOOT LEVEL EVER #SOLVE THIS CRIME - Dan and Phil play: Layton’s Mystery Journey! #MEET DILDDY LESTOWELL - Dan and Phil play: Dream Daddy #DIL’S GRAND DESIGN - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #43 #I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD! ���� - Dan and Phil Play: GeoGuessr #2 #MEET HOT DADDIES IN OUR AREA! - Dan and Phil play: Dream Daddy #2 #THE DISASTER ARTISTS - Dan vs. Phil: 90 Second Portraits! #THE PHAN-PRIX - Dan and Phil vs. SUBSCRIBERS!! #THE TWILIGHT ZONE - Dan and Phil Play: Golf With Friends #3 #OUR ALIEN BABY IS GROWING! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #44 #Howell and Lester's KITCHEN NIGHTMARES - Overcooked! #My Dilddy Romance - Dan and Phil play: Dream Daddy! #3 #THE SUBSCRIBERS STRIKE BACK! - Mario Kart Phan-Prix #2 #FAST AND FURRYOUS! - Dan and Phil play: Sonic Mania #The ANTI-AKINATOR CHALLENGE! #CATS ARE DESTROYING THE WORLD - Dan and Phil play: Battle Cats! #DIL'S BIRTHDAY IN THE BIG CITY! - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #45 #DanAndPhilGAMES BLOOPERS! #danisnotFIREBOY and AmazingWATERGIRL! #Dan and Phil are.. CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN #Dan and Phil play TRUTH BOMBS! (with Tom and Hazel) #NEVER SLEEPING AGAIN - Dan and Phil play: Little Nightmares #THE JUMPSCARE SHOWDOWN - Dan vs. Phil: Hide and Shriek #THE SCARIEST SPORT - Dan and Phil play: Golf With Friends #4 #Dan and Phil vs. JASON - Friday the 13th! #ACTUALLY HORRIFYING - Dan and Phil play: The Evil Within 2 #THE QUICK DRAW MARSHMALLOW SHOWDOWN #NO MORE LADYDOOR - Dan and Phil play: Fireboy and Watergirl #2! #DIL GETS A DOG - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #46 #MAKING A PHANDWICH - Dan and Phil play: Overcooked #2! #GAMINGMAS BEGINS! - Dan and Phil Play: Shelter 2 #Which Hogwarts House are Dan and Phil?! - POTTERMORE #Ruining your childhood! Dan and Phil Play: POPTROPICA #DRESSING UP OUR DOG - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #47 #NOT MY ARMS CHALLENGE - Mario Kart! #WHAT IS IN HIS BASEMENT?! - Dan and Phil play: Hello Neighbour #OUR SECRET FAN FICTIONS?! - Truth Bombs #2! #Dan vs. Phil: GEOMETRY DASH! #MERRY CHEESEMAS from Dan! - Overcooked #3 #What Patronus Animal are Dan and Phil?! - Pottermore #Bean Boozled BETRAYAL - Higher or Lower! #The CHOPSTICK CHALLENGE! #Skyrim VR: Phil vs. A DRAGON! #Dan Lost His Voice So We're Playing Charades #������TASTE OUR RAINBOWS������ #How To Become A Millionaire! #A Festive Female-Exit! Dan and Phil play: Fireboy and Watergirl #3! #Dan and Phil GET REAL JOBS - Job Simulator VR! #Dan vs. Sans - Undertale GENOCIDE! #We Play Charades But This Time It's Phil's Turn #CHRISTMAS CADDY LADS - Dan and Phil play: Golf With Friends #5 #EVIL TOY TERROR - Dan and Phil play: Tattletail! #Dan and Phil ‘sing’ Christmas Songs! - YASUHATI #THEY GROW UP SO FAST - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #48 #THE LITERAL EMBODIMENT OF RAGE - Dan and Phil Play: Getting Over It! #Dan vs. Phil: ZELDA OLYMPICS! #an Dan and Phil Dress Anime Girls? #How To Be A Sexy Nerd - Guess the Wikihow! #TEENAGE ANGST TIME - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #49 #DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME - Trap Adventure 2 #Would Phil Hate Dan To Save The World? #DAB AND EVAN’S EMBRACE - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #50 #Can Dan and Phil survive Fortnite?! Dan Vs. Phil Category:Youtubers